


love so soft

by 98line



Series: nsfw (not safe for wanderers) [4]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98line/pseuds/98line
Summary: Sangyeon's love is so soft, she's sure Haknyeon has never had nothing softer.





	love so soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Of course it wouldn't be 20-dyke-teen with some WLW content, so here we are! Men are cool, but do you know what's better? Girls! And what's better than girls? Girls loving girls! Probably not the right place for me and my lesbian discourse, but hey, we're making the New Year gay! Brief mentions to JuKyu because I've been loving them a lot lately as well. Feel free to exit the page if this ain't your cup of tea, don't forget to stream Hi High and stan LOONA.
> 
> Happy reading loves ♡

Lee Sangyeon is too proud, but she spends more time scrolling through her girlfriend’s NSFW blog than she likes to admit. She often sees herself going past pages and pages worth of posts on Haknyeon’s Tumblr whenever she’s bored, stuck in traffic jam on her way from or to work, or before she goes to sleep. Of course, there’s part of it that’s pure curiosity on what Haknyeon’s been doing on her free time when they’re not together or at least texting, and Sangyeon knows she can always find answers by looking through her soft aesthetic porn blog. Haknyeon often writes posts about missing Sangyeon whenever she isn’t around and wishing she was there to take care of her whenever she’s horny, and when she just re-blogs other posts, Sangyeon always makes sure to check the tags.

The most common tag in Haknyeon’s posts? _I wanna try this with my girlfriend._

Sangyeon knows Haknyeon knows she checks her blog consistently; that’s the main reason why she checks it in the first place. Haknyeon is a soft girl who likes fuzzy blankets and getting her pussy ate, Girls’ Generation Yoona, Sanrio characters and her girlfriend. She’s always posting about wanting Sangyeon to fuck her so good until her knees are shaking and she’s nothing but a pile of moans and whimpers under Sangyeon while still keeping her soft and shy aesthetics. Sangyeon knows there’s nothing exactly _shy_ about Haknyeon, being the bratty pillow princess that she is, demanding and vocal about _what_ she wants and _how_ she wants it.

The most recent video she re-blogged with ‘I wanna try this with my girlfriend’ is this young couple of two girls out in a restaurant, sitting across from each other. The girl recording shows some app open on her phone, dragging her thumb across the screen. Sangyeon doesn’t understand what’s happening at first, watching the girl record herself slide her finger up and down the screen, but when she realizes what’s going on, she watches mesmerized as her girlfriend squirms silently on the other side of the table. It’s a Bluetooth remote control vibrator; the higher the girl holds her finger on the screen, the higher the intensity of the vibrations. Her girlfriend is a mess, having to cover her mouth before she lets out any moans, and Sangyeon feels... **_intrigued_** , to say the least. She gets off the train a few stations before her usual stop and pays a quick visit to this sex shop Haknyeon took her once and buys a similar vibrator, shoving it in her purse before she hops back in the train and makes her way home, where Haknyeon is waiting for her.

Haknyeon greets her in her sleepwear, lazing around in Sangyeon’s bed, and as much as Sangyeon would like to go join her and take a fat nap, she has to shower and get ready for their double date. They’re going out tonight for dinner with a couple of friends, which is the perfect occasion to test out the new toy Sangyeon got. She gives Haknyeon a kiss before going straight to the bathroom, peeling off her clothes and hoping in the shower. 

“Your hands are cold, baby.” Sangyeon says when she feels Haknyeon’s hands on her hips. Haknyeon closes the shower door behind her before sliding her arms around Sangyeon’s waist and pressing kisses on Sangyeon’s neck. “I thought you showered this morning.”

“I did, but I missed you. Couldn’t wait.” Haknyeon says sweetly, grinning when Sangyeon turns around so she can press her chest against hers. Sangyeon feels her nipples, hot and hard against hers, and she knows exactly where this is going. Sangyeon can’t say she’s opposed to the idea of eating Haknyeon out while pressing against the cold tiles of her shower. “Think you can fuck me now, babe? I’m horny.”

“Let me off wash first, baby.” Sangyeon promises, midway through rinsing the conditioner and body wash. Haknyeon just stays there, watching Sangyeon with hungry eyes, shamelessly staring at every curve of Sangyeon’s naked body, urging to touch her. “Okay, all done. Come here, kitten. Let me take care of you.”

Haknyeon grins when Sangyeon pulls her for a kiss, not letting the fervor between them stay chaste, nibbling and tugging at Sangyeon’s lower lip, tongues siding together. The floor is wet and slippery, and the water is too hot, but Sangyeon doesn’t mind, pining Haknyeon against the wall and sliding a leg in between hers. Haknyeon pants into the kiss, body burning hot pressed against the cold tiles, dragging her hands up Sangyeon’s torso before cupping her breast. Sangyeon moans at that, giving Haknyeon’s ass a tight squeeze before breaking the kiss. She circles one of Haknyeon’s nipples with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth; Haknyeon gasps, back arching as she moves her hands convulsively, trying to grip at Sangyeon’s arm.

Sangyeon alternates between sucking around Haknyeon’s nipples and teasing them with her fingers, flicking her tongue over the sensitive nub. Haknyeon squirms, rocking her hips against Sangyeon’s thigh, and Sangyeon smiles in satisfaction. She slides a finger in between Haknyeon’s folds, rubbing circles on her clit before pushing her finger further in. “Fuck, baby, you’re so wet.”

“I missed you, unnie.” Haknyeon whimpers. “Been thinking about you all day but you, fuck, babe, _please-_ ” She moans, pushing against Sangyeon’s hand. “You took so long to come back from work today. Hate when you do that.”

Sangyeon pushes a second finger in, moving her fingers back and forth; Haknyeon clenches around her, whining, asking for more. She curls her fingers, rubbing against her walls, and this get Haknyeon’s mouth hanging open, holding onto Sangyeon’s shoulder. “I missed you too, kitten.”

Sangyeon presses a trail of kisses down Haknyeon’s torso, feathery kisses all over her skin, holding her still against the wall. She gets on her knees, licking a strip of Haknyeon’s opening, sucking and licking her clit, rubbing her clit with her thumb as she presses two fingers inside her walls. Haknyeon is close, Sangyeon can tell by the way she searches for her hands on her hips and entwining their fingers and squeezes her hand tight. “ _F-fuuuck._ Please, unnie, I’m so close, I-”

Haknyeon comes just like that, shaking from head to toe as her orgasm washes through her body. Sangyeon stands up, turns off the water, slicking her hair and grabbing a towel, motioning to get out of the shower, but Haknyeon stops her, breath still uneven. “Babe, where are you going? I wanna get you off too.”

“We’re going to be late.” Sangyeon argues, but Haknyeon’s hands on her ass probably won’t let her go anywhere. “Hakkie, baby, we need to get ready. We have a date with Juyeon and Changmin, remember?”

“We can be late.” Haknyeon tries to coax her, breathing Sangyeon in before she latches her lips on her girlfriend’s neck and sucks a hickey, bright red against Sangyeon’s milky skin. “I’m sure Juyeon and Changmin won’t mind. They’ll be sucking face anyways. They won’t even notice we’re not there.”

Sangyeon considers the offer. Ditching their friends for sex doesn’t sound like a bad idea at all, but she already has plans of putting the Bluetooth controlled vibrator she got Haknyeon earlier that day to the test and that date was the perfect opportunity to try it out. “With one condition.”

“Anything for you.”

“You have to use the vibrator I got you when we go out tonight.” She proposes. Haknyeon’s face lights up with surprise, and then she opens this shit eating grin that makes Sangyeon want to kiss the life out of her. “I saw on your blog. Under the _‘I want to try this with my girlfriend’_ tag, by the way.”

“Of course I’ll use it.” Haknyeon agrees, pressing her body against Sangyeon’s, as clingy as ever. “Now you let me take care of you, unnie.”

They make it to the restaurant less than five minutes late, surprisingly, but they had to ditch the train ride for a taxi in order to get to the restaurant in time. Juyeon and Changmin are already there, most of the bread basket is gone and Changmin is halfway through her Diet Coke already. They wave happily when they spot them, motioning for them to sit down. “Hey, you two lovebirds, stop flirting and come here with us!”

They put their gossip up to date. Juyeon updates them on this new job she’s at, tells them everything she heard about her boss. Changmin was in the middle of this very interesting story about one of her prodigy kids at the dance academy she works at when Haknyeon starts acting up, sliding her fingers up Sangyeon’s thigh and underneath her skirt, fingers roaming dangerously close to Sangyeon’s folds. She doesn’t say anything, turning back her attention to Changmin’s story, but that only entices Haknyeon to keep going, taking full advantage of the fact that Sangyeon isn’t wearing any underwear and rubbing circles on her clit. Sangyeon shivers from head to toe, brushing it off as chills that come from the spice in their food. “Wow, this is so spicy, argh, feels like my throat is on fire.”

“Here, unnie, have some water.” Changmin offers her a cup. “Do you wanna order something else, maybe?”

“No, it’s okay. It’s really good, I can handle it.” Sangyeon says, breathing out dramatically when Haknyeon curls her fingers against her walls, rubbing against her G spot. Haknyeon keeps acting like a brat, fingerfucking her under the table when they’re in public and Sangyeon is about to lose her mind when something inside her brain clicks. The vibrator. She doesn’t know if it works, but Haknyeon doesn’t look like she’s going to stop any time soon if she doesn’t do anything, keeping her on the edge of coming in the middle of a fucking restaurant. “Sorry, my boss just texted me, there are some documents he wants me to check for him right now. Keep going with your story, Changmin-ah, I’m listening.”

Sangyeon pulls out her phone, mouth shut as she tries her best not to show any reaction, opening the app immediately as she pretends to be checking her work email. She slides her thumb across the screen, holding the touch on the upper part of the screen, and the reaction she gets from Haknyeon is priceless. Haknyeon chokes on her drink, coughing, and she blushes violently. The grip on Sangyeon’s thigh tightens, but Sangyeon doesn’t put her phone down, telling their friends about her demanding boss who sometimes emails her important documents on a Friday evening that she simply cannot ignore.

“Oh my God, Haknyeonie, you’re burning up!” Juyeon notices, pressing the back of her hand against Haknyeon’s forehead and then cupping her face cutely. Haknyeon, face flushed and ears red, lets out a moan that easily passes as a feverish sigh. Little their friends know about the vibrator Haknyeon has on its highest setting, and they don’t seem to notice Haknyeon fingerfucking Sangyeon under the table. Thank God that they don’t know. “And you’re shaking, too!”

“Aw, you poor thing.” Changmin coos, pouting at Haknyeon as she gives her a pitiful look, reluctant to cancel the rest of their plans for the night. To them, Haknyeon is experiencing fever symptoms and the best Sangyeon can do right now is take her home and take care of her poor, sick girlfriend. “It’s a shame, really, but I think it’s better if you guys just go home. We’ll have to watch the musical another time. Text us when you get home! Hope you get better soon, Haknyeon-ah!”

Sangyeon motions for Haknyeon to stand up before they bid their goodbyes. She pays their half of the bill, and as soon as they’re out of the restaurant, Haknyeon is urging Sangyeon to get them a cab, whining and pressing against Sangyeon. “Unnie.”

“What, dear?” Sangyeon replies distractedly, still holding her finger on the upper part of the screen, waving to a taxi driver before he pulls over. “Cat got your tongue?”

“I’m gonna come.” Haknyeon whispers against her ear, trying to get her phone away from her as they slide onto the back part of the taxi, firm grip around Sangyeon’s wrist. “Please, unnie, I’m so close.”

Sangyeon doesn’t relent. Haknyeon lets her head fall upon Sangyeon’s shoulder as she comes silently, biting her hand, melting on her seat. Sangyeon has to help Haknyeon get out of the taxi because her knees turned into jelly, sliding an arm around her girlfriend’s waist as they make their way back to Sangyeon’s apartment. She does turn the vibrator back on once they enter the elevator, watching Haknyeon fist Sangyeon’s blouse as she tries to catch her lips, holding on Sangyeon’s arms before almost falling down on her knees. She lets out a breathy, shaky moan.

Sangyeon settles for the middle setting as they walk down the corridor, teasing, and when she’s about to open the door, she changes it up to the highest setting back again. Haknyeon’s knees are so week she slowly falls on the floor. Sangyeon helps her get back on her feet, pulling her into the apartment.

She wastes no time to press Sangyeon against the door, sliding a leg in between hers. Sangyeon gasps as Haknyeon slides her skirt up. “Fuck, babe, you’re so wet.” She imitates what Sangyeon said to her before, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s neck as she runs the pads of her fingers across Sangyeon’s opening. “You’re so mean. Wanted to make you come but instead, you, **_you-_** ” Haknyeon stops talking to get on her knees and lick a stripe over Sangyeon’s wetness. “Made me come instead.”

“Baby.” Sangyeon urges, moaning particularly loud when Haknyeon laps at her clit, thrusting two fingers in with renewed fervor. “I need you right now. Please, Hakkie, I-”

“Ride my face.” Haknyeon suggests, still sucking gently at Sangyeon’s clit, watching her girlfriend writhe on top of her. “Wanna eat you out until you come.”

Sangyeon whines. “Bedroom. Now.”

Haknyeon gets rid of Sangyeon’s clothes and then of hers, dropping them on the floor, urging Sangyeon to get to bed. She lies down, settling comfortably on top of several pillows, pulling Sangyeon on top of her. Sangyeon straddles Haknyeon’s chest with her knees before carefully lowering herself down on top of Haknyeon’s mouth; Haknyeon immediately closes her mouth around Sangyeon’s clit, sucking hard, and that elicits a breathy moan from Sangyeon. Haknyeon has one hand on Sangyeon’s thigh to hold her still and another on her breast, teasing her nipple before squeezing.

Sangyeon whimpers, bucking against Haknyeon’s face, rocking her hips convulsively as she feels her orgasm build up. Haknyeon flicks her tongue against her clit again, just watching Sangyeon’s face contort with pleasure, riding her tongue. She grips Sangyeon’s ass with one hand, rolling her nipple with the other. Sangyeon’s hand closes on top of the headboard, rolling her hips slowly down onto Haknyeon’s tongue. 

“So close.” Sangyeon pants. Haknyeon takes that as a sign to move both her hands to Sangyeon’s hips, dipping back into her wetness, enjoying the way Sangyeon clenches around her tongue as she rides her face, breath hitching. She sucks on her clit again, alternating between sucking and fucking Sangyeon with her tongue, and the way Sangyeon whimpers on top of her keeps Haknyeon on the edge of coming herself. Sangyeon moans, thrusting down on Haknyeon’s face. 

Sangyeon comes, limbs going limp as her body snaps. Haknyeon keeps going until Sangyeon whines from overstimulation, sensitive and tired, letting Sangyeon’s taste wash over her tongue. Sangyeon takes her time to recover her breath, coming down of her high still on top of Haknyeon. She gets off Haknyeon’s lap before dipping her face in between Haknyeon’s legs, carefully taking out the vibrator and licking Haknyeon clean, lapping her tongue over and in between her folds. Sangyeon’s tongue on her pussy are enough to get Haknyeon thrashing, whining again, pushing against Sangyeon’s face, and Sangyeon gently plants kisses on the inside of her thighs. 

Haknyeon squirms when Sangyeon starts sucks her slowly her tongue, massaging her walls with the pad of her fingers. “Your turn, Hakkie.”

**Author's Note:**

> [feedback](https://goo.gl/forms/TWaudYwvYdC5i9y02) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals) • [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/001115)
> 
> Thanks for reading!! ♡♡♡


End file.
